


Подарки доктора Стрэнджа

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: Ничего волшебного [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Lists, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Список подарков, преподнесённых Тони Старку на первые пятнадцать дней рождения со дня знакомства, в знак симпатии (дружбы, любви, etc.), с примечаниями.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ничего волшебного [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Подарки доктора Стрэнджа

1\. Кружка, в которой никогда не заканчивается горячий кофе 

2\. Мазь для мгновенного заживления царапин, порезов и бытовых ожогов

3\. Постоянный портал на окололунную станцию «Старк Индастриз»

4\. Амулет от совещаний и государственных служащих  
_Во избежание влияния на пространственно-временной континуум активировать не чаще одного раза в месяц_

5\. Домашняя бабочка

6\. Гостевой читательский билет в библиотеку Камар-Таджа  
_Сумма взятки Вонгу (выраженная в сэндвичах и билетах на концерты Бейонсе, Рианны и, Вишанти спаси, Граймс) не разглашается_

7\. Окно, из которого всегда виден Тихий океан

8\. Расширение для системы дополненной реальности Пятницы, позволяющее видеть различные формы жизни из иных измерений

9\. Ключ к Манускрипту Войнича  
_С устной договорённостью о хранении его в секрете_

10\. Оберег от плохих снов

11\. Сертификат на шесть персональных уроков осознанной медитации по сорок пять минут  
_Был обналичен в первую ночь же полностью. Пометка: в будущем заранее оговаривать с Тони границы понятия медитации и познакомить с понятием осознанности_

12\. Футболка с Железным человеком  
_С торговой планеты в галактике NGC 598, предназначена для десятифутовой особи с четырьмя конечностями, но рисунок симпатичный_

13\. Фотография короля Артура

14\. Пёс-призрак  
_Строго говоря, скотч-терьер в астральной форме, принятой им в результате мистических экспериментов прадеда нынешнего владельца замка в Шотландии, где они с Тони гостили в отпуске; с согласия владельца (и к неуёмной радости пса и Тони)_

15\. Двойной чизбургер и кола (с видом на взрыв Бетельгейзе и её переход в сверхновую)


End file.
